Sakura 101
by Sayuuri Ikioi
Summary: 17 year old sakura haruno is accepted into a boarding school. How will she survive fangirls,boys and WTF!Sasuke Uchia!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo here is my new story Sakura 101, if there is a fanficiton like that, that I don't know of then I'm sorry if you think I stole your story or something because this is based on the TV show 'Zoey 101'. Anyways please review and enjoy.**

**Sakura 101**

**Chapter 1: The new kid and meeting the gang!**

**It was a Friday morning when 17 year old Sakura Haruno was being driven to school by her mother and father, sakushi and taro Haruno, and to accompany her, her brother Mataro was going to go to the same school 'Konoha elemental high' a very popular school that's hard to get in without a scholarship which these to young Haruno's received.**

**The car came to an abrupt stop as they finally reached the school.**

**The Haruno's stepped out and looked at the school infront of them; gold fountains, pearl and quartz windows, iron doors and the school was made of diamonds and copper!**

'**Man is this an expensive school' thought both 17 year old Sakura Haruno and 19 year old Mataro Haruno.**

**Sakura kissed her parent's good bye and took her bags walking into the school with Mataro walking behind her.**

**They walked to the principles office and knocked on the door until they got a reply from a onyx haired lady who was wielding a pig.**

"**Yes may I help you?" she asked**

"**Ummm we are the new kids Sakura and Mataro Haruno." Replied Mataro seeing Sakura have a blush on her cheeks when Shizune the office secretary talked to them.**

"**Oh the Haruno children please come this way and follow me." Shizune said nervous, I mean who wouldn't be when you're standing infront of the world's smartest kids.**

'**Man I feel sooooo tired can't we just get our stuff and leave so we can rest' thought Sakura**

**Right on que they received their schedules and dorm keys along with uniforms and school supplies.**

"**Good luck you two you got some rough dorm mates who are guys and unfortunately Sakura has to have a guy roommate since the girls dorm's ran out of space" said Shizune before Sakura and Mataro nodded and walked away.**

**Mataro walked Sakura to her dorm before he flipped her around and looked her in the eye.**

"**be careful okay sis and if anything happens do tell me but be cautious since you're a girl and you have guy room mates ok"? Stated Mataro while Sakura nodded**

**They gave each one hug before Sakura slipped in the key to the door opening it and walking in before she closed it.**

**She saw a onyx haired guy, a long haired brunette man, a blonde, another 3 brunettes, and a black haired male.**

**They all looked at her when she closed the door.**

**Sakura blushed under the heated looks she was receiving till the blonde haired one spoke up "Yo what's a fangirl doing here?"**

**Sakura tilted her head to the side not knowing what he meant while the guys cooed in their heads about how cute the pink haired girl looked when she tilted her head and how she looked like an angel.**

**She blushed again before she stuttered "S-shizune-san told me that I'm living in this room and y-you guys must be my room mates?"**

**The blonde one, 2 brunettes and the black haired male all squealed a "CUTE!" which caused Sakura to blush even more.**

"**Umm where should I go?" asked Sakura tilting her head again earning another squeal.**

"**Your bed won't arrive yet so just lay your stuff down" said the long haired brunette**

"**Anyways my name is Naruto Uzumaki believe it!" shouted the blonde one known as Naruto. **

**Soon they all introduced themselves except for the long haired brunette, Sakura and the onyx haired male.**

"**Neji hyuuga" stated the long haired brunette**

"**Sasuke Uchiha" stated the onyx haired teen before he sneered out "and let me guess you're just a fan girl?"**

**Sakura felt hurt and ignored him before she mumbled "Haruno, Sakura Haruno" which caused everyone to widen their eyes.**

"**Omg! You're **_**the **_**sakura Haruno?" shouted lee.**

**Sakura nodded as she was engaged in a conversation with the guy's heck! Even Neji was talking but not Sasuke.**

**They soon settled down while Sakura just layed her stuff down before she slept beside Kiba for he offered her to sleep next to him (but they didn't do anything) and she soon drifted off to sleep.**

**She never knew what awaited the next day………………**

**So did ya like it and please review I want 3-5 reviews and here's a sneak peek:**

"_We got you now you bitch!" screamed Ami._

"_Please don't hurt me oh please I didn't do anything" cried Sakura_

"_You're stealing our boys!" screeched Kimi._

"_I'm not I swear I don't even like them!" screamed Sakura _

"_Ya right you bitch" hollered Karin as she hit Sakura thinking she would regain her balance but instead lost her footing and slipped off the roof_

"_Sakura!" screamed Mataro_

**Mkay's how did you like it? Remember r & r!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys this is chappie 2 and I hope you like it but I'm sorry if it's either too long or too short enjoy and read my other stories like 'replacing konoha's flowers' and 'the cherry blossoms stolen voice box' and I only update if I get 3 reviews and I'm being generous!**

**Sakura 101**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the fangirls**

Sakura woke up at 5 in the morning as usual and saw that everyone was still asleep

'**Oh why do I always wake up early?'**

'_**I don't know maybe you should sleep I for once I mean all your thinking is giving ME a headache and I'm your conscience I mean that's way weird'**_

'**Inner Sakura!'**

'_**God didn't I just tell you to shut the heck up, can't a girl get some sleep?!'**_

Sakura sighed before she walked towards the bathroom after she got some clothes so she could take a shower.

She closed the door forgetting to lock it and she turned the water to hot before she stopped it put strawberry bubble bath balls and put them in instantly turning the water pink.

She jumped into the water and rinsed her self with cherry cherry strawberry wash and bubble gum shampoo with strawberry conditioner.

30 minutes later she emerged from the bath tub and wrapped a towel around her body before she dried her self and put her undergarments on right when the door opened and in came Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasukes pov

'**Man do I need a shower and it's already 5:30 so I should hurry before the others wake up and occupy the washroom……again!'**

'_**Your right but where's that Sakura chick I mean she is H-O-T with capitals!'**_

'**Great it's **_you _**again man can't you leave me alone for once in PEACE unless you don't know what that word is'**

'_**Oh shush! And go to the washroom already!'**_

Sasuke grunted in response before he walked in to see a dripping Sakura only in her undergarments with a VERY developed chest and Very nice curves.

He felt his blood rise to his cheeks as he heard her scream which caused him to snap back to reality.

**Normal pov**

Sakura screamed alerting the others.

They all fell, out bed and ran to the washroom to see the same thing Sasuke was seeing and they felt their blood rush to their cheeks.

Sakura screamed again as she quickly wrapped a towel around her self and started screaming "Get out GET OUT"

The boys ran out as Sakura slammed the door shut and felt her face red with embarrassment.

She soon saw the door lock and slapped her forehead HARD.

'**They saw everything I mean how are we gonna talk without a awkward silence'**

'_**Thanks for the update captain obvious I already know that it would be awkward!'**_

'**SHUT UP'**

Sakura finished putting on her clothes aka her school uniform and walked out to see the boys when they made eye contact they immediately looked away blushing

"Ummm sooooo whats up guys?" asked Sakura

"Nothing much umm Sakura-chan?" stated Naruto

"Hmmm?" she asked giving him her whole attention

"W-we never saw that much" stuttered Naruto

Sakura smiled like an angel (well in their point) and answered "its ok Naruto-kun I forgive you all"

"Well we better hurry for class" stated Shikamaru

They dashed out with their things as soon as it was 6 so class started at 6:10.

They made it to their first class history.

(I'm gonna skip)

Soon after 3 classes it was lunch time and Sakura was currently in the cafeteria.

She got her lunch before she walked up the stairs and sat on the roof

Sakura bit into her sandwich before 3 shadows covered her

"Ummm is there something you need help with?" asked Sakura

"Ya you can stay away from our guys!"

Sakura looked confused

Mataro's pov

I was walking out of my dorm after I met my little dorm buddies their an organization known as the Akatsuki and they let me join so right now I was meeting them outside the school.

I walked outside and looked around but what caught my eye was my little sister who was surrounded by other girls and they didn't look to happy.

I saw them talking to her as I inched forward suddenly I saw Sakura being pushed

Normal pov

Ami took a swipe at Sakura and Sakura ducked but she was driven into the corner

"We got you now you bitch!" screamed Ami.

"Please don't hurt me oh please I didn't do anything" cried Sakura

"You're stealing our boys!" screeched Kimi.

"I'm not I swear I don't even like them!" screamed Sakura

"Ya right you bitch" hollered Karin as she hit Sakura thinking she would regain her balance but instead lost her footing and slipped off the roof

"Sakura!" screamed Mataro

Sakura fell off the 10 story high building with a horror struck face as she saw the girls above her gasp

She closed her eyes as she almost reached the bottom where she suspected she would crack a bit of her skull, break 3 ribs and fracture something

But Sakura was soon snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the cold stone beneath her that knocked her out

Blood splattered everywhere as everyone screamed and called for a teacher and the ambulance came as soon as they got the phone call.

Sakura felt drowsy as she soon remembered everything and quickly opened her eyes before she sat up amazing everyone around her

"OUCH!!" Sakura yelled as she rubbed her back which caused the ambulance to come running to her aid

They checked her as she soon pushed them away and stood up almost loosing balance and toppling over if it wasn't for the paramedic behind her

She stood up again and started to make her way to the door but the paramedics rushed to her side and kept shouting "Miss stay still please your hurt"

Sakura turned around and smiled a genuine smile before she fainted

Did ya like it? Review and I'd like to thank everyone 4 reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but I had my social open book test on Friday and junk but this Monday I have my closed book test and since there was 32 long questions on my open book test, my teacher said it was 3x longer so I am sooooo scared because I scored a 67! Dear lord and it was an open book test gawd! I feel dumb well anyways enjoy and I won't be updating till after my social test**

**Sakura 101**

Sakura stirred in her bed wait WHAT!?

Sakura abruptly stood up and looked around when last nights activities flashed into her head.

'H-how did I get here last thing I remember was falling off the roof than the ambulance came and I stood up than I walked towards the door before I fainted!'

Sakura saw Neji, lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru (I think these were her roommates) all rushing towards her when they noticed she was awake.

"How are you feeling youthful cherry blossom?!" asked lee

"I'm fine but how did I get here?" answered Sakura

"Fine?! FINE!? You just fell off a roof that's more than 16 feet long and you say you're FINE!" screamed Neji

"And to answer your question the person who brought you was-"

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke who said "Me I brought you here although the ambulance said you should go to the hospital"

Sakura starred at him in disbelief before she got up and limped to her bag and picked it up before limping to the door

"WHERE ARE YOU GOINGGGGGGGGGGG!????" yelled Shikamaru and Kiba

"I have to get to class and so do you guys we're gonna be late" she replied

"What do you mean _we_ you are going to stay here and rest" nagged Naruto but it was too late since Sakura was already half way to their classroom

When Sakura reached her destination with many people watching her with a new respect

She opened the door to see her sensei there actually teaching class

The whole class turned towards her and gaped to see she was standing on her own two feet

Sakura sweat dropped "Ummm am I late for the lesson?" she asked tilting her head to the side earning her aww's and 'oh my god she's too cute the cuteness...ess is killing me!'

She sweat dropped yet again and this time Kakashi spoke "Sakura are-are you sure you wanna stay I mean you are gonna rest right now!"

Sakura pouted extremely cutely before she said "But kaka-sensei I can't miss 1 day of school"

He sighed defeated before he stated "But if you feel sick or anything you can go back to your dorm anytime"

Sakura nodded understanding what he meant

Sakura soon started doodling and thinking about what happened

'**Inner Sakura way you please help me my mind is on a lot'**

'_I already know that since I'm your conscience and well what's on your mind since there are so many thoughts in your head I need you to tell me'_

'**Well my first thought is should I tell the principle about who threw me off the roof?'**

'_Probably so they won't do it again and you'll have protection'_

'**Right my second thought is what if others do the same? What will I do?'**

'_You should tell a teacher before it's too late we might get hurt or worse…'_

'**What do you mean **_**'or worse'?'**_

'_I mean they might end our life and you_ _know we_ _can't have that happen I mean we aren't really on good terms with our parents…'_

'**Ya I remember those idiots but we are lucky that they shipped us to a boarding school I never wanna go back again'**

'_We should tell Mataro about what they did to us-'_

'**NO!!! If-if he figures out what they did to us he's gonna call the police or stand up to them and we will go to a foster family!!!!!'**

'_Fine but remember if you don't tell him I will'_

'**Alright….and my last question is, what if the girls actually get me and I escape, I mean I can't keep going to the guys or tell them what happens I don't wanna be thought of weak by them and it pains me to know that they pity us'**

'_Fight back'_

'**WHAT!!!!??? W-what do you mean we might kill them and than get in trouble remember last time we fought back we were slapped by mom and beaten up by dad because we ruined their **_**'reputation'**_

'_Well we have to show them we are not weakkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

'**Well thanks for the help it was needed very much!'**

'_Your welcome now get up and listen since the teacher has been calling your name for the last ten minutes and since your eyes are closed Uzumaki is screaming your dead or asleep'_

After that was said Sakura snapped back to reality alerting everyone.

"Well Ms.Haruno we are glad that you have snapped back to reality now we need you to answer this question"

Sakura looked up to her teacher

"Sorry" she murmured and walked to the board reading over the question before she turned beat red

It said 'a man and a woman have a one night stand for 6 hours so how many babies will she get?'

Sakura fainted on the spot while everyone ran over to her and checked the board

Neji had a pink blush on his cheek

Sasuke had a reddish-pink blush on his cheek

Naruto was a bright red

Shikamaru looked away and so did the class having many expressions and blushes

Sakura was soon taken to the nurses office to be checked on and she slept through the whole day

"Sleep oh sleep pink haired bitch for you soon will face a bad day tomorrow and everyone will hate you" whispered a blonde haired girl as she cackled evilly as Sakura stirred not knowing the troubles that were gonna happen tomorrow

**How did ya guys like it? I'm sorry I couldn't make it any longer but I gotta study for my social test tomorrow! I am so lucky cause school was cancelled today since it's -29 or -30 something. But I'm going tomorrow so wish me luck and I want a total of 5-9 REVIEWS OR ELSE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys how are you? Omg! Thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm so thankful and just to tell you I'm going to re-write my stories 'replacing konoha's flowers' and 'the cherry blossoms stolen voice box'. All my stories might be put on hold for 4-7 days just to let you know. The reason being I want to give you a treat maybe 2 chapter for each story. Also I want a total of 7 reviews because you know I need ideas and I'm running out and junk. Lolzzz anyways enjoy!**

**Sakura 101**

**Chapter 4: Sakura's life going downhill on nooz!**

Sakura woke up in the nurse's office feeling refreshed and energetic even after that big fall.

Sakura felt a feeling in her stomach that told he something bad is going to happen.

She stretched before waking out towards her dorm room since classes were long gone over.

She took the key from her bag and unlocked the door stepping in to see her bed and her very own dresser.

She immediately stuffed all her clothes in her dresser and took the black satin silk bed sheets before laying them on her bed along with the pillow, pillow case and blanket.

Sakura soon finished within half an hour and set herself down on the bed drowning herself in her thoughts.

'**Inner Sakura why do I have a bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen?**'

'_I'm sorry Sakura but I don't know, I really don't know but I have a feeling it has to do with those fangirls again'_

'**Thank you for helping anyways now good night I gotta catch up on the snooze!'**

With that their conversation ended and Sakura closed her eyes but she didn't go to sleep

1 hour later Sakura stood up she had been doing some thinking and she was still clueless about what was going to happen soon very soon.

She jumped off her bed and made her way to the door grabbing her sweatshirt incase.

She trudged down the hallway not knowing that before she closed the door and figure sneaked into her room already putting their horrible pain in action.

Sakura soon was at the gym where basketball practice was being held

Interested Sakura made her way inside and sat down on the bleachers

She noticed a ebony haired man who looked like Sasuke except his eyes were much sharper, his hair was longer and put up in a pony tail and he had maturity marks under his eyes.

She looked to his right to see 2 men, a blonde and a red head

The blonde had one pony tail and the back a little to the side with hair sweeping infront of his eyes and covering the back of his head

The red head had red blazing hair that looked like it is on fire, he looked currently bored

She looked to the blondes left to see a blue skinned man who had fish gales tattooed on and small beady eyes

She saw a onyx haired teen who had an orange swirly mask on and was wearing complete black

And finally she saw a pale man who had white hair and purple eyes.

One thing they all had in common is that they were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

Soon they stopped upon seeing Sakura and paused their game heading over to Sakura before they sat down and drank some water

"Umm, hi my name is Sakura Haruno" Sakura said

"Deidara" said the blonde

"Kisame" said the blue skinned guy

"Sasori" said the red head

"Tobi!" chirped the orange masked wielder

"Hidan" said the violet eyed one

"Uchiha" this caused Sakura to widen her eyes "Itachi, Uchiha"

"Oh my!" said Sakura "are you related to Sasuke Uchiha by any chance?"

"Ya unfortunately" Itachi replied which caused Sakura to laugh out loud her beautiful laugh sounded like a music box as it echoed off the gym walls.

This caused the men to relax as her laugh relaxed their every muscle

"Your brother is a pain in the butt" Sakura stated as they all widened their eyes

"You mean you're not into Sasuke and 'his looks'" Kisame asked

"Umm what looks? He's an emo haired freak who doesn't contain proper manners I mean he actually called me a FANGIRL when he first saw me!" Sakura replied scowling

This caused them to gasp

"Ehhhh what's wrong with you guys you act as if you've seen a ghost" Sakura asked

"Well we've never met somebody who doesn't fall for the Uchiha Sasuke or the Uchiha's" said Sasori

"Oh well you know what?" said Sakura

"What" asked Hidan

"You just met that person" she stated before walking off leaving a gaping group of teenagers

She turned the corner towards her room opening the door to see……….nobody in here

'**This is getting weird where was everyone?'**

'_Beats me but hey let's write in our diary!'_

Sakura nodded in approvement but as she searched for her diary she couldn't find it except for a mess

'**Who ever was in here took my diary but left a mess they should have cleaned it up unless….. their still close by that means I can still find the culprit!'**

Sakura sped out of the room bumping into someone

"Oh hey Sakura-chan how are you" asked the number one knuckle head Naruto Uzumaki

"I'm good Naruto may we talk later I'm in abit of a hurry something bad happened" Sakura replied seeing that the rest of her room mates were behind Naruto but with sluts in each arm

"What happened?" asked Kiba

"Oh nothing except somebody broke in and stole something very special of mine"

And with that Sakura sped off but Sakura didn't know that it was the person who was watching her yesterday and that her diary was in the wrong hands

**How did ya like it? R & r and read the notice at the top it's really important so please read it and I'm running out of ideas so may you please send me ideas thank you**


End file.
